


Balloons

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [32]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Balloons

It had been a quiet day which had afforded Napoleon and Illya a chance to go out for lunch. Strolling back to the office they had to negotiate past a man selling balloons. As they manoeuvred around him, Napoleon noticed that Illya seemed to take a much wider berth than was necessary. He was even more surprised to note the mixed expression of fear and anxiety on his partner’s face.

“Don’t you like balloons?” Solo asked, more than a little concerned. 

Illya’s reply was surprising, given his love of explosives.

“I do not like the loud bang when they burst.”


End file.
